


Oral Fixation

by toldyounottoflirt (itsmeash)



Series: Clace drabbles [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 12:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21446503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmeash/pseuds/toldyounottoflirt
Summary: Clary is one lucky girl.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland
Series: Clace drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1461790
Kudos: 12





	Oral Fixation

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there everyone! This ended up being a really short piece because if I continued on with it, it would have become a much longer and smutty piece. I'm not sure that's what the requester was wanting to read, so I stopped in a place where everyone can let there imaginations run wild.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Shadowhunters. I only like to play with the characters every so often.

_"Is there anything you cannot do with that tongue?"_ Clary asks as Jace spits out the twisted up cherry stem into his palm.

Jace shrugs. "Maybe, but I'm much more concerned with what I can do with my tongue," he says suggestively, winking at her. "If you know what I mean."

Clary laughs. "Oh. Is that so?" She leans forward so she's closer to him. "Are you trying to threaten me with a good time?"

"If by good time, you mean the ride of your life... then yes."

"You drive a hard bargain."

"What do you say?" Jace asks, licking his lips. "You want a test ride."

"I mean... when you put it like that..." Clary looks around seeing no one in the institute around them at that moment. She stands up, grabbing his hand. "Let's go. Now!" she exclaims, dragging him from his chair and down the corridor to her room.


End file.
